board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Most Embarrassing Results
was the Most Embarrassing Result in B8 history]] The Most Embarrassing Results in GameFAQs Contest history, based on how badly Board 8 and the Contest Gurus were out-predicted by "the casuals" (aka the number of brackets site-wide who predicted the match correctly). Special Note: Neither the Board Odds Project nor the Guru Contest were in place until the Spring of 2004, so no Summer 2002 or Summer 2003 matches are eligible for this list. Additionally, this main listing is limited to 1v1 matches; see below for results from Summer 2007, Summer 2008, or the 2006 Battle Royale. See Also * Most Surprising Results * Closest wire to wire matches Most Embarrassing Results of All-Time (1v1 ONLY) Entrants who B8/the Gurus gave the least chance of advancing out of this round as compared to the casual bracket makers. So for instance if 0% of B8 expected Knuckles to beat Magus, but 35.08% of casuals thought it would happen, that would come out as a 35.08 - 0 = 35.08% for this list. # Halo 3 (R1) - 46.00% vs Super Mario Sunshine in 2010 # Ness (R1) - 45.40% vs CJ in 2005 # Kirby (R2) - 43.96% vs Tidus in 2005 # Street Fighter IV (R1) - 43.25% vs Sonic Adventure 2 in 2010 # Pac-Man (R1) - 38.36% vs Ocelot in 2005 # Kefka (R1) - 38.06% vs Arthas in 2010 # Valkyria Chronicles (R1) - 37.65% vs Disgaea in 2010 # Squall (R2) - 36.66% vs Knuckles in 2005 # Luigi (R1) - 35.99% vs Zero in 2006 # Marvel vs Capcom 2 (R1) - 35.58% vs NSMBWii in 2010 # Knuckles (R1) - 35.08% vs Magus in 2005 # Snake (R4) - 34.91% vs Mega Man in 2006 # Donkey Kong (R1) - 34.48% vs Tidus in 2018 # Crash (R1) - 33.65% vs Cecil Harvey in 2018 # Donkey Kong (R2) - 32.43% vs Leon Kennedy in 2018 # Shadow of the Colossus (R2) - 32.19% vs Metal Gear Solid 2 in 2010 # Master Hand (R1) - 31.84% vs Kuja in 2005 # Simon Belmont (R1) - 31.69% vs Ryu Hayabusa in 2018 # Mass Effect (R1) - 31.64% vs Galaxy 2 in 2015 # Captain Falcon (R2) - 29.21% vs Riku in 2010 # Sackboy (R1) - 28.94% vs Kratos Aurion in 2010 # Dragon Quest VIII (R1) - 28.59% vs Persona 3 in 2015 # Sora (R2) - 26.94% vs Ryu H in 2004 # Majora's Mask (R3) - 24.77% vs Pokémon GSC in 2010 # Luigi (R2) - 24.64% vs Kirby in 2006 Seasonal Representation * Characters '04 - 1 * Villains '05 - 1 * Characters '05 - 5 * Characters '06 - 3 * Characters '10 - 3 * Games '10 - 6 * Games '15 - 2 * Characters '18 - 4 Most Embarrassing Results of All-Time (non-1v1) Entrants who B8/the Gurus gave the least chance of advancing out of this round as compared to the casual bracket makers. Remember that you only need to finish first or second in the 4-ways of '07 and '08, so if 50 Gurus had Snake to finish first and 50 had him second, he'd get credit for 100% having picked him to advance. # Duke Nukem (R1) - 46.46% vs Gordon/Ike/Guybrush in 2007 # Pac-Man (R1) - 40.25% vs Mewtwo/Ness/Travis in 2008 # Revolver Ocelot (R1) - 37.26% vs Cloud/Jill/Zolom in 2007 # Duke Nukem (R1) - 36.23% vs Marth/Niko/Kefka in 2008 # Pikachu (R2) - 36.18% vs Leon/Vivi/Tidus in 2007 # Jill Valentine (R1) - 34.18% vs Kratos/Ocelot/Heavy in 2008 # Captain Falcon (R1) - 33.46% vs Alucard/Diddy/Kratos A in 2008 # Liquid Snake (R1) - 32.92% vs Alucard/Ness/Zidane in 2007 # Meta Knight (R1) - 29.82% vs Sephiroth/Peach/CATS in 2007 # Gordon Freeman (R2) - 28.93% vs Vincent/Scorpion/Falco in 2008 # Zidane (R1) - 28.87% vs Link/Shadow/Luke in 2008 # L-Block (R2) - 28.84% vs Crono/Ryu/Amaterasu in 2008 # Pikachu (R3) - 28.66% vs Dante/Leon/Amaterasu in 2007 # Sora (R2) - 27.19% vs Squall/Yoshi/Fox in 2008 # Altair (R2) - 26.38% vs Duke/Marth/Lucario in 2008 # Weighted Companion Cube (R1) - 26.30% vs Tidus/DK/Tails in 2008 # Ryu (R2) - 25.44% vs Auron/Bowser/Shadow in 2007 Seasonal Representation * Summer 2006 Battle Royale - 0 * Characters '07 - 7 * Characters '08 - 10 External Links * The Contest Archive - the "AllStats.xls" spreadsheet contains all the data on these matches * gfcontests.com - full prediction percentage breakdowns from every Contest Category:GameFAQs Contests